


Bond for Life

by dollfoot



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha!Karma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Queen Nagisa, Soulmates, Squirting, blowjob, mentions of mpreg, omega!nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollfoot/pseuds/dollfoot
Summary: Nagisa was nervous. Tonight they will bond.Bonding process between omega and alpha is quite peculiar, you see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is in the previous work of this series. This work is pure, sinful porn. Look at the tags. You are welcome.  
> Discussion about omega male anatomy that is completely made up. Also completely indulgent. Nagisa has longer hair in this work. For reasons.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Nagisa was nervous.

He was waiting in the bedroom, fiddling with his hair. His hair was down from its previous bun, longer than before--he grew it just enough to cover where the bond mark would be. It was still shorter than when he was in junior high school, when his mother insisted that omega has to cover their necks in modesty. While that might seemed repressive before, now that he was going to be marked by his mate… the thought of keeping the mark subtle became appealing.

Not that he was embarrassed by their bond, of course not!

But he was just not keen on the idea of parading his bonded state, is all. It just seemed… obtrusive for him. Not when the mark became one of his erogenous zone after--he blushed at the thought. It was too vulgar for his taste.

So now, he sat in Karma's bed and fiddled with his hair. Waiting for Karma to finish his shower. He straightened his tunic dress. It was simple, but it was thin--he can see the shape of his ass and the pink shadow of his nipples. He could feel the anxiety building up.

They would bond tonight. This was it.

Karma had been courting him for months and it was not long until Nagisa couldn't imagine a life without Karma anymore. They got engaged and just when Karma thought they would bond on their wedding night--considering that Nagisa might cater to more conventional bond making--Nagisa asked Karma if he wanted to bond then. Needless to say, Karma was ecstatic and it was only a matter of days until they decided when or where they bond.

It was not that he was having second thoughts on their bond, but the process of bonding was quite… peculiar for alpha and omega. Creating bond entailed the process of exchanging body fluids. In other words, prior to bond marking, they have to give essence of their body to each other. For omega, their alpha has to ejaculate inside of their body. For alpha, this meant their omega has to nurse them.

Nagisa softly touched his breasts. They say that the milk would came out naturally--the mingling of their scent and alpha's saliva on his nipple for the first time will trigger his body to prepare for child rearing, resulting in breast milk. It was similar with triggered heat--it is an instinctive response as your being recognizing a sign of mate. It wouldn't happen over and over, only at the initial bond making. Just like the time when he had an early heat--it was only when it alerted him that he found mate. His cycle back to normal afterwards, even with Karma around.

Even so, he was still nervous. He didn't know how nursing would feel. He didn't know how being cummed inside would feel. Never had anything inside his hole beside his fingers and toys for years.

The rumors of the size of alpha's cock didn't help him either.

But at that thought, at least he has something to look forward to.

**Click**

He startled when he heard the bathroom door opened. Karma got out of the shower with a black boxer brief, towel on his neck. The bulge of his crotch really didn't help Nagisa from recovering from his previous thoughts. Noticing Nagisa's gaze on him, Karma smiled at Nagisa smugly.

"Has my baby been waiting for too long? Impatient for dear alpha to hurry and take him?"

Nagisa chuckled but rolled his eyes at that. "My dear alpha is so naughty, making me wait like that." Karma walked towards Nagisa leisurely. He threw the towel over a chair nearby and took a seat next to Nagisa. He kissed a top of Nagisa's head.

"Nervous?"

Nagisa nodded softly on Karma's chest. "Mm. Not so much now that you're here." He could hear Karma's heartbeat. It was thumping loudly, but it was steady. He felt his heartbeat mirrored Karma's.

"Me too. But thinking that I get to fuck you on a daily basis after this makes me less nervous and more excited."

Nagisa threw a nearby pillow on Karma's head. Honestly.

Karma chuckled, taking the pillow off his face "Hey, easy on that."

"You're so crude."

"You like it."

Nagisa only responded with a hug to Karma's middle. Burying his head in Karma's chest once more. "No, I love you."

Karma took Nagisa's body in his arms and put Nagisa on the bed gently, moved to crawl on top of Nagisa's body. "Love you too." He brought Nagisa's face to his, kissed Nagisa's cheek. "Wanna fuck you so bad." He trailed his lips down to Nagisa's neck, "Wanna make you beg."

Nagisa pinched Karma's cheek gently and sighed. "So much for being romantic."

"I can do romantic," Karma looked up to Nagisa from his face in front of the cut of Nagisa's tunic. He squeezed his hand on Nagisa's side. "But I have spent the past months being romantic. Now that we can do dirty I want to savor it as much as I can. Understand my struggle of not getting any." He put a silly grin on his face, "Pamper me?"

Nagisa brushed his hand on Karma's hair, putting his bangs to the back. "I suppose." He smiled coyly. "So… shall we?"

"Sure," Karma tugged on Nagisa's tunic. "I think it's sexy, but this has to come off."

Nagisa shifted his body to lean forward. He tugged on the band of Karma's boxer brief and whispered, "This has to come off as well." He could hear Karma's breath hitched at that. He smiled inwardly. He was not losing when it comes to seduction.

After taking their clothes off, Nagisa realized that it was their first time of seeing each other's body. Nagisa suddenly felt self-conscious about it. His hesitance didn't go unnoticed.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"Ah, um," Nagisa tried to cover his breast and moved so his upper body is facing the side, thighs closed. "I am sort of embarrassed… for you to see me." Omega males anatomy was not exactly common knowledge. It never crossed his mind before, but now he was suddenly scared that Karma might find it unsightly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd take this as an invitation to devour you." Karma took a hold of one of Nagisa's hand on his chest. "You know that acting shy like this turns me on." Karma frowned. But his eyes soften at the little tremor he saw in Nagisa's fingers. He sighed. "I love you, Nagisa. I love you too much to not think that everything in you is not beautiful."

Nagisa peered at him. Karma proceeded to rub his hand in his and Nagisa felt himself relax at that.

"You ok now?"

"Mmmn."

Karma looked pensive. "Now that you mentioned it, let me see you."

"Uh?"

"I want to drink the sight of your naked body first."

"…"

There is actually no retort on his part to not allow Karma do just that--they are bonding and they are mates--being embarrassed is not enough reason for that. Plus…

"…I want to see you too."

"Heh," Karma smirked. "That can be arranged."

* * *

Nagisa was pushed down gently on the bed. Nagisa didn't really know where to put his hands, so he put it on each side near his head, gripping the pillow below it. He felt his face hot.

Karma's gaze fell on his little cock. He touched it gingerly. "So… this doesn't get hard?"

"No, it was just there for urination."

"Is it sensitive?"

"…Not really. Unless you also rubbed me from behind, I don't really feel much pleasure from it."

Omega male did not produce semen so they did not have testicles. Instead, they have what was called 'omega seams' in place. Omega seams was a part of omega's body that developed when they were pregnant--they would open by itself to make way for the baby, and closed a few months after birth.

Nagisa's cock was small, probably just the length of Karma's thumb. It was not surprising, it was known omega males penis was considerably small than average. It didn't matter, as it didn't have reproductive purposes like Nagisa said. Karma moved his gaze up and down Nagisa's body.

Beautiful.

Nagisa was perfect.

A span of smooth, delectable skin; pink perky nipples; lean silky thighs, cute beautiful feet. Even the thin bush of pubic hair on Nagisa's cock was perfect.

For the record, his body was larger than Nagisa in every way, so looking at Nagisa's petite body--petite fingers, petite waist, petite cock--he almost wondered if Nagisa could break in his arms. He wanted to punch himself for having that crossed his mind.

'Right. I have to be… gentle.'

"…What's wrong?" Nagisa touched the side of Karma's cheek. Eyes worried. He shifted his body a little, looking uncomfortable. "Are you… unsatisfied with me?"

Karma stopped Nagisa's hand as he writhed below him. "No, that's not it. Nagisa, you're beautiful." Karma brought Nagisa's palm to his mouth and kissed it. Nagisa looked unconvinced.

"Something is bothering you."

"That, yeah."

"What is it?"

Karma wasn't sure if he can put this to words, but Nagisa was his mate and he ought to know sooner or later "It crossed my mind how delicious your body could be in these nasty plays that I have in my head." Karma trailed his finger on Nagisa's side, "…That is if you up for it, but let's just save that for later, mm?" He might not be able to get rid his sadistic tendencies, but he can certainly keep it out of the bedroom if Nagisa didn't want to.

Nagisa pulled Karma into his arms. Karma slid to his embraces, sniffed a whiff of Nagisa's scent on his neck. Nagisa kissed the top of Karma's head, "Mm, noted. Saving it for later."

Karma moved to sit back and tilt his head further down Nagisa's body. "I wanna see more," He put his hands on each side of the upper of Nagisa's thigh, "Spread it for me?"

Nagisa covered his eyes, blushing until his ears are red. He obeyed and spread his legs slowly. Karma was trying to look at his hole. He shuddered at the thought, embarrassed.

"Don't look at it too much…"

"…"

"…Karma?"

Nagisa's puckered hole looks tight. It winked as Nagisa fidgeted from the intense scrutiny. It already looked a little damp from slick--Nagisa was already quite aroused, Karma thought. Soon this tight little wonder would be wrecked open, will no longer stay puckered like a virgin that Nagisa was. Rather it would resemble a slit, a hole shaped and trained to accommodate Karma's cock. Karma licked his lips in anticipation.

He couldn't wait to explore all of the sweet spots Nagisa had in his lovely hole.

Karma's silence, though, had made Nagisa a tad more nervous about this thing.

"Karma... Why are you--AH!!"

Nagisa can feel something wet is circling around the rim. He opened his eyes and saw that Karma has buried his face between his legs. His nose directly in his seams, tongue teasing his entrance--not quite entering, but probing little by little.

"Karma--Don't lick it so suddenly!!"

Karma stopped, "Why not? Don't you feel good?"

Nagisa blushed furiously. "I do, but I am sensitive there so don't surprise me like that…"

"But now you're not surprised anymore…" Karma leaned down again to make a sucking motion around Nagisa's hole. It was delicious. Karma was greedy to suck the slick out of that hole. Nagisa grew wetter on each suck, despite what he said, Nagisa clearly felt good from this.

"Ah--AANH," No! Not yet-- "Karma stop!"

Karma stopped again. He looked up, Nagisa was panting and flushed all over. "Why?"

Nagisa glared, has Karma forgotten what this is all about? "We are not bonding with you sucking my pussy, you're supposed to suck milk out of my breast--" Nagisa covered his mouth abruptly when he realized what he just said.

Karma grinned.

"Pussy?"

He was doomed. "…Forget what I said." Nagisa covered his face once again--this time with his arm--and let the side of his face on the bed.

"No way!" Karma is having a blast, he rubbed the mouth of Nagisa's hole with his thumb, "I still want to play with your pussy, Nagisa," He could feel the hole spasmed in response. Nagisa is so sensitive. "But I supposed you're right. There are other things that demand my attention for this matter."

Karma let go of his grip on Nagisa's thighs and slid up to Nagisa's chest.

Like the rest of his body, Nagisa's breast was small. It was more apparent when he peeked at Nagisa's taking off his clothes earlier--there was a faint bump of his breast as he looked from the side--but laying down like this, his breast was flat in his chest. He coped a feel.

Nagisa squirmed.

It's soft. Oh. It was not much, but the fat on Nagisa's breast was enough for it to be felt up. He prodded the side of Nagisa's breast and looked at it jiggled a little.

Nagisa's nipples were really pretty. Pink. Karma brushed his hand over it gently. The nub was hard, perking out as it grew taut under Karma's fingers. Nagisa bit back a moan.

"Karma… hurry up. Don't tease me." Nagisa pouted.

Karma chuckled a that. "So impatient," he pecked the tip of Nagisa's left nipple. He could almost feel it trembled under his lips "Who was it that says he was nervous and scared?"

"I didn't say anything about being scared!"

"I guess not, but that's how you looked to me." Karma moved to squeeze Nagisa's breasts once more, he asked, "So… how do I do this again?"

"…You suck until you are able to drink my milk." Nagisa sat up from his position. He slid in bed and let his back leaned on the mountain of pillows so he could sit without having too much effort. He opened his hand, motioning Karma to get into his arms. Karma obeyed.

"Is this a good position for you?"

"I think, yeah. This was so you also wouldn't get tired of bending down or keeping your weight off me compared to if I was laying down."

"Sounds good."

Karma got into position and slid beside Nagisa--further down, so his face was directly in front of Nagisa's breast. He put an arm around Nagisa's waist. He looked up, "Ready?"

"Mmn."

Karma engulfed Nagisa's right nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"Ahnn…" Nagisa moaned. Karma sucked harder. He could feel Nagisa shivered. He could also feel his cock twitched. Having Nagisa's nipple like this, his scent was pungent. He felt a little light-headed--like he's drunk. And he hasn't even sucked the milk out of Nagisa. He felt Nagisa's hand on his hair, brushing gently. "Mmmn… feels good, Karma… WA-ah"

Karma moved his hand to play with the other. It was already hard. He pinched the nub. He shifted as Nagisa squirmed from his ministrations.

After a while, Karma found himself getting lulled in Nagisa's embrace. It felt so peaceful… he already got used to the nice feeling of sucking Nagisa's breast when he tasted it.

It was sweet.

And just after the first suck, he felt the milk flooded on his mouth. Karma drank it hungrily. He pushed himself back, licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Nagisa's nipple quivered and he could see the milk flowing out. He bent again to lick it clean then moved to suck another one.

Nagisa moaned softly in between his sucks. Nagisa could feel it in his insides how his milk was sucked out of his nipple. It was oddly relaxing.

Karma could feel it. It felt like something is mixing in his body… it felt good but he couldn't put a finger on it. Warmth spread through his body. The hair on his neck rise. His lower stomach felt warmer than the others. He can feel his cock harden.

After he managed to suck the milk out of Nagisa's other nipple, he squeezed Nagisa's breast and let it spurt to his face.

"AHN! Karma!!"

"Sorry, does it hurt?"

Nagisa pouted. "It does… Be more gentle."

"Mmn…"

Karma took his time gulping down the milk out of Nagisa until he felt it decreasing. He let the nipple out with a pop and did the same with the other. Feeling satisfied, he moved to see the face of his beloved.

Nagisa looked debauched. He certainly enjoyed it as much as Karma. Eyes half-lidded, he put a hand on Karma's cheek, "Kiss me."

Karma leaned in and kissed Nagisa passionately, swiping his tongue over Nagisa's. Nagisa was an awesome kisser--Karma knows that he trumped Karma over kissing techniques--but this time he meekly let Karma dominate their battle of tongues. Karma slid his mouth to the side of Nagisa's neck, biting playfully on the skin, "Mmm, can't wait to give you the mark."

"Not for long, darling." Nagisa smiled. He felt a little faint after nursing Karma, but he regained his consciousness after that kiss. He put his hands on Karma's chest and nudged him down gently to switch their place. Karma let himself being pushed down and watched Nagisa as he slid down on him.

"My turn now…" Nagisa ran his fingers from the side of Karma's neck to his chest and abs until it met thick hair of Karma's crotch. Nagisa positioned himself so that he laid on his stomach, Karma's cock in front of his face.

Ah. It was half-hard, he could see it convulsed at his breath.

And...

It's so big.

Nagisa touched the crown of Karma's cock tentatively.

Karma grunted. Nagisa let out a squeak in surprise.

"Sorry, you surprised me."

"Consider ourselves even," Nagisa giggled. He put his attention back to Karma's cock. He stroked the side of Karma's cock gently. He knew he was teasing Karma with this movements, but he couldn't help pondering on this hardening, hot rod in his hand. It has become fully hard now, he could see the faint trace of a vein on Karma's cock. It was thick, Nagisa was barely able to envelop it in his hand.

'Will it… fit?' Nagisa was hypnotized by the thought of this cock fucking his insides. 'I've never… had anything this big before,' Oh, his toy collection was quite extensive, but nothing could compare with this.

"I want to suck it."

Karma blinked at that. Does Nagisa just ask to give him a blowjob? Nagisa had taken his cock in his hand put it next to his cheek, stroking it with his face. Some of his precum has stuck in Nagisa's hair. Nagisa glanced at him from that position in his groin.

"…Can I?"

His cock twitched.

The image before him is the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life. He has never been so turned on. He'd loved that--pounding his cock on Nagisa's little mouth. That talented tongue swirled around his cock.

But,

"Hmm, can you?" Karma grinned wickedly.

The usual Nagisa would just drop the whole matter and pout, complained how Karma is always teasing him--but any of that matter never had anything to do with his cock. This time Nagisa was wet behind his cheeks because all that milk just sucked out of his nipples. Nagisa was aroused. And the temptation of Karma's cock had made him desperate.

So this time, Nagisa whined.

"…Please?"

Karma felt his chest tightened at that. He wanted that: he wanted Nagisa to beg. Never did he know that it felt so good. He smirked.

"Of course baby. Suck it. Suck my cock."

Nagisa wasted no time. He engulfed the head of Karma's cock. Oh god.

He started by testing how much of Karma's length he can put on his mouth, then released it with a loud pop. He kissed the tip several times. Sucking the precum out of it. Lapping at it like a lollipop. He can feel the weight of Karma's gaze on him. He smiled on the cock inside his mouth. He stared at Karma back.

Karma smiled lazily.

Nagisa kept on sucking Karma's cock and stroked the part that his mouth has yet reached. He played with Karma's balls, heavy in his hand. 'Full of seeds…'

Karma is loving every second of this. He groaned at a particularly hard suck Nagisa made to the tip of his cock. Nagisa's tongue has slid to wet the vein on his cock--the way Nagisa put some strand of his hair behind his ears to suck his cock, he loved it. Nagisa was the best. He knew how talented Nagisa is with his mouth, he shouldn't have been surprised. But he couldn't keep this going--or else he'll cum on the wrong hole.

"NNGH--Nagisa-" Karma grabbed Nagisa's head with his hand, signaling him to stop. "Stop, or I'll cum."

A loud slurp could be heard. Nagisa released the cock from his mouth. He made a move to sit on the bed but he kept his hold on it and teased the tip, "I thought alpha can cum for multiple times?" Nagisa tilted his head.

Karma loved how Nagisa could look so innocent with lips drenched with his precum. "Yeah, sure can. But I want them all inside your pussy." Karma winked.

Nagisa pouted while blushing, "You don't have to tease me like that…"

"I am not teasing, sweetheart." Karma moved forward to sit in front of Nagisa. Leaning down to bury his face in Nagisa's neck. "I like the idea of calling your cute hole 'pussy'. And I like you calling your cute hole 'pussy'." Karma kissed the junction between Nagisa's neck and shoulder, "I think it's sexy." He put his hand on Nagisa's back, only for it to slid down and lingered on Nagisa's cheeks. He easily hauled Nagisa into his lap with his grip on Nagisa's ass.

"Humph, fine. But hurry up, I wanted it… your cu--AH!"

Nagisa gasped as Karma suddenly spread his cheeks.

"Ka-Karma! Don't spread it like that!"

"If I don't spread it I can't see it." Karma didn't let go of his cheeks, instead, he squeezed. 'Soft'.

"Anng… Karma… No…"

Karma played around the clenching entrance. It was wet already. Slick steadily dripped out of it. He smeared the slick around the rim, Nagisa's seam and cock.

Satisfied, he took his soaked fingers to his mouth and licked the slick off. 'Sweet'.

He felt Nagisa shifted on his lap. Nagisa's hand grabbed his face and tilted it towards his, "Stop playing around and fuck me." Nagisa glared. His eyes wet--he was both upset and desperate. He had wanted it since Karma was still nursing in his arms--he couldn't stand it any longer.

Karma winced, upsetting Nagisa is never a good idea. Karma relented--when Nagisa is like this, he always did, "Yes baby, no problem." He kissed the scowl on Nagisa's lips away, "Forgive me? I am going to mount you soon, ok?" Nagisa melted in his embrace. He circled his arms on Karma's neck.

"Hurry…"

His hole has been clenching at nothing for the past minutes. He didn't like it when it did that--it made him felt empty.

He wanted to be filled.

"I will, but you have to release me first." Karma positioned them both on the pillow, with Nagisa under him. He kissed Nagisa's forehead "How do you want this? It's your first, so I suggest that we do it from behind--"

"Mmno." Nagisa slurred. " Like this. I want to see your face." Nagisa has yet loosened his grip on Karma's neck. "And I want you to kiss me often when we're at it."

Karma hated it when Nagisa asked things like this from him. It tugged his heart hard as if his love hasn't been deep enough already. Nagisa could ask for world domination and Karma would grant it for him. "Ok, but once I knotted you we probably have to shift--yeah?"

Nagisa nodded. Karma kissed him at that.

"You still have to release me first, or else I wouldn't be able to prepare you or put it in."

Nagisa did. He let himself fall on top of the bed. His face is red to the tip of his ears, hair splayed on the pillow. His eyes wet with unshed tears. Beautiful. Karma knew at this rate Nagisa has let himself loose--no keen observation, no unceasing patience, no calculated remarks. The fact that this omega before him is his…

It made his body shuddered.

For a second, his eyes flared.

He knew that if he didn't keep himself in check, he would devour Nagisa. Karma smiled. Oh, things one do for their beloved.

"We'll go slow and we moved from there, ok babe?"

"Mmhmm."

Karma proceeded to prepare Nagisa, adding fingers and stretching his entrance. It didn't take a while as the hole opened up eagerly for Karma, and feeling that it's enough, he held his cock to Nagisa's hole.

"I'm going in."

Karma inserted his cock slowly.

God.

It felt as if Nagisa's hole is eating his cock alive. He released a groan as the head of his cock popped in. He can feel Nagisa shuddered at the intrusion.

He trembled in an effort of keeping himself steady. This is Nagisa's first time. He's deflowering him, and he knew that his cock is nothing sort of easy to get used to in mere seconds. He had to be slow. Gentle.

Nagisa felt like his pussy is on fire. He knew it was just the head, but he already felt the stretch on his entrance. Even his biggest dildo wasn't able to prepare him for Karma's real, hot, hard cock.

'So… hot. Karma… is stirring my pussy… '

Karma waited for his response, Nagisa noticed. He lifted a hand to touch Karma's cheek and nodded. Karma started to push in slowly.

Nagisa let out a soft whimper. He could feel every inch of Karma's cock inside him. 'So full…'

He's loving every single second of it.

After fully sheathing his cock in Nagisa's warmth, Karma paused. He summoned all of his willpower to keep himself from pounding on Nagisa mercilessly. 'Wait. Calm down. Wait until he's ready.'

Nagisa was glad Karma paused as he tried to get used to the thickness inside his hole. He could feel the way Karma's cock throbbed, hot against his inner walls.

Not long after, Nagisa squirmed. He panted, "M-move… I'm ok…"

Karma couldn't help but slid his cock out with a quick motion and thrust deeply.

"AAahHHH!!" Nagisa screamed. He never felt anything like this. He was sure that he almost died from pleasure.

Karma pounded on Nagisa's hole over and over, Nagisa's hand clung to his neck once again.

"KARM-AH, AH, NGAH--AH!!! AH!!"

'His cock is pulling my pussy inside and out'

Nagisa was drunk.

It felt so good. So thick, so full--this is what alpha cock feels like. Alpha he's bonding with. Alpha he loves.

Nagisa opened the eyes that he didn't realize he had shut. He saw Karma, sweat in his brow, expression almost feral. He felt a surge of pride from looking at Karma losing himself because of him. Karma noticed his gaze, and leaned to kiss him. 'Right. Kissing… feels good.'

Karma kept kissing him as he pounded inside Nagisa. Nagisa loved it. He felt his insides tightening.

He was close.

He felt his orgasm building. But something, something felt different.

"K-Karma! KARM-Karma, wa-wait--something is--something is com--mmnah, AH!" Nagisa couldn't finish his sentence.

Kaarma kept thrusting, leaning down to whisper in Nagisa's ear, "It's okay Nagisa, just come,"

Nagisa mewled "MN-Ah. AHH. NN-No, Karma, no, this is, different, this--it's weird…" A gasp, Nagisa could hear the wet sounds coming from his hole louder as Karma thrust erratically. "UHN--no, wait, Karma don't! KARMA-"

Nagisa's whole body trembled.

"MNYAAAAHH!!!"

He could feel the gush coming out of his hole. He trashed himself--only as Karma's hold in him allowed his body to--as they spurted in waves. His hold on Karma tightened almost painfully.

"--Ahh! Ahh! Hnn!" He moaned at each spurt as he drowned in his orgasm.

When it subsided, Nagisa was delirious. He breathed heavily. That was intense.

It was when Karma shifted from his position that he realized Karma has stopped moving. And as Karma stirred inside him, it struck him.

He squirted.

Karma's stomach and thighs are drenched with his slick, Karma himself seemed surprised at that before he threw a glance at Nagisa's face, wicked grin in his face.

"Wow. Does this always happen?"

Nagisa shook his head. "No. Never. First time."

Nagisa let out a gasp. He could feel the cock inside him twitched.

"Did… it just grew bigger?"

"After hearing that you squirted for the first time because of me? It sure is." Karma thrust his cock without pulling. Nagisa moaned loudly.

"A-am, am still sensitive! Karmaaaa!" Karma was kissing him again. This was bad. He would--he would come again if Karma kept kissing him like this. No good--he's not--Karma is the one who supposed to come for this.

"Mn-no… Karma…" Nagisa sobbed through the kisses. He felt Karma's body jerked. Karma currently stabbed his cock deep inside him and it was apparent that he was forcing his whole being to stop.

A bead of sweat ran down his temple. Karma opened his eyes, panting "Yes, babe?"

Nagisa felt his heart lurched at the sight. He tenderly stroked Karma's hair and brought their face close. Karma looked like he's in pain. Nagisa whispered, "Use me. I'm fine now. I love you. Let me have your cum. Mark me…"

Karma roared.

Karma spread Nagisa's legs wider and lifted one of them, and pounded on his hole from his side.

'AH! It's so deep--deeper than before…'

Nagisa was sure that his hole would never be the same again. It wouldn't be satisfied with anything but Karma's cock. He would spend heat with Karma now. His mate. His beloved. He'd get pregnant with Karma's seeds.

He wanted it.

He wanted it inside him.

He felt hot.

Nagisa was startled as Karma abruptly change their position without pulling out--his cock twisting inside Nagisa's hole, Nagisa whimpered. He mounted Nagisa from behind, locking his hands on Nagisa's hips as he thrust wildly.

Rough

"MMNFN, Ah! AHN! Aa--ah, AH! Karma! AAH! HAA--Ah, Ah!" Nagisa couldn't keep his arms from keeping him straight. His face has fallen on the bed and he let Karma used his hole. But he could feel it then.

The base of Karma's cock was bigger than before.

He turned his head weakly towards Karma and Karma dived down to kiss him instinctively. Karma had his chest on Nagisa's back now, burying his face on Nagisa's hair he muttered, "I'm close, babe. Gonna knot you."

Nagisa smiled tiredly, "Mmn, yes, inside. Knot me."

Karma rammed his cock inside Nagisa and stopped.

Nagisa could feel the flood of cum inside him.

He could also feel his entranced clamped on Karma's enormous knot.

"I love you, Nagisa."

And Karma bit the back of his neck. Nagisa shuddered.

It hurts. But it hurts so good.

It was really sudden.

But with Karma knotting him and filling him, the bite on his neck became too much.

Nagisa let out a silent scream.

He climaxed again.

After both of them calmed from their high, Karma moved them both so they lay down on the bed together, spooning.

It didn't take long for them to know that their scent has mingled. Their love-making has made them release their pheromones. Nagisa laughed.

"Love you too, Karma." Nagisa turned his head to ask for a kiss again. Karma met his lips readily. He hugged Nagisa's waist tight.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmn. A little sore, but I'm good."

"Sorry. I meant to be gentle, but--"

"'Sh fine," Nagisa put his hand on top of Karma's. "It felt really good. I love it." He leaned his head towards Karma again, "Way to lose my virginity." he whispered.

Karma's hold on him tightened. He could feel a gush of cum flooding on his inside again. "Did you just--"

"Yeah, I did. Didn't think it'd be this easy to come when knotted inside someone."

"…You never knot anyone?" Nagisa knew that Karma fooled around before courting him, he knew Karma had sex with plenty so he assumed--

"Nah. Never had one outside rut. Never spend rut with anyone. Lest I lose my cool as I were with you." Karma kissed the top of Nagisa's head. "Not that I'm interested in spending it with anyone in the first place. Until you happen, that is--AGH" Karma groaned. "Don't clench your pussy like that so suddenly, I'll come."

"Ah--I can't help it!"

"Mmn? You love the idea of having the exclusive access of my knot?"

"Shut up."

Karma grinned to Nagisa's hair. "Now that we bonded, it's yours forever, sweetheart. My heart included."

Nagisa smiled at that.

"I know. I'm yours forever too."


End file.
